


First Time

by TheSleeplessWriter



Series: Johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sex, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: An exhausting day solving murders ends with a good reward.





	

To be honest, it was bit a awkward, their first time. At least, during the beginning. It all started when the two arrived home from an exhausting case. Despite that, John immediately grabbed Sherlock's angular face and kissed him, harder and more passionate than before. Hunger and excitement rumbled in both of their bodies. It seemed they couldn't wait to get to the bedroom. . Hands, forever searching hands were starved for the touch of the other's skin. The two were cautious at the start, but that nervousness melted away when the clothes were hastily removed. Jumpers and Belstaff coats lay in a heap on the floor. It was Sherlock's first time, ever, and John's first time with a man. Both were a bit inexperienced. 

A few murmured concerns were sparsely littered throughout the beginning. Mostly something along the lines of "Is this okay?", or "Am I doing this right?". Knees were bumped and hands misplaced.

Sherlock's stomach was rammed onto the arm of the couch, his face pressed into the material. 

"You bloody idiot, harder!"

Despite the rocky start, the end was better than the detective or his lover could imagine. Their knees were wobbly from the payoff, their breath shaky. There were no words to say. Naked, sweaty limbs lay over one another's. They fell clumsily onto the couch. Neither wanted to extricate themselves. 

Sherlock left first, but only for a few minutes. He soon returned with two steaming mugs of black tea. John gave a slight smile as he accepted it. Sherlock placed himself right back into the tangle on the couch. Some crap reality tv show was turned on as the two sipped the hot drink. 

As the commercials turned on, John turned to Sherlock and said one word. "Again?"

The detective grinned. 

The tv show returned after the commercial break , only to be completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments, kudos, and constructive criticism.


End file.
